sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Gemini the Jaguar (2017)
"These older women think they're so great, don't they?!"-Gemini 2016 Gemini the Jaguar is a sassy, 12 year old girl whose Truth's best friend and companion. She accompanies Truth so he could teach her to control her wind powers. She'll eventually learn how to control her powers and move back in with her grandfather. Concept and Creation I decided to create a sidekick for Truth shortly after his creation due to the fact that I felt like he needed a companion. She would ultimately be younger than Truth so he could help Gemini control her powers. Gemini was chosen as the name because it sounded interesting and a jaguar was the preferred species because I didn't own a jaguar character. Also, her hatred for being called short was created to be a fun personality trait. Backstory Gemini was born on May 16, in Arrow Hills which is a small region in Soumerca. Her mother died during childbirth so she was taken in by her grandfather. Gemini's father had left her mother soon after she became pregnant. Gemini was born with the ability to control wind. Growing up she didn't make any friends and was considered a social outcast. However, she didn't seem to mind it very much. Daily Life Gemini would normally spend most of her time with her her grandfather and would perform various activities with him. Her favorite pastime is gardening. She absolutely loves white roses and would constantly tend to the ones she has. Her grandfather would always aid Gemini in her gardening. School also became a major issue for Gemini as she gradually lose interest over time. This caused some conflict with her grandfather and during an argument, she accidentally let her powers run rampant. After this, Gemini's grandfather wouldn't let Gemini go to school. Gemini since she unleashed her power became saddened and wouldn't interact with her grandfather as much. One day her grandfather brought in a blonde cat named Truth because he exhausted. The two of them quickly became friends and enjoyed each other's company. After about a month, Truth decided to hit the road once again and Gemini wished to join him. This is because Truth showed his powers to Gemini and she figured that he could become her mentor. She asked them both about her idea and they both agreed. They hit the road and went off to travel the world. Personality Gemini is a sassy girl who loves to run her mouth off if given the opportunity. She constantly scolds Truth and her grandfather for making silly mistakes. Gemini is also quite sensitive about her height as she feels like she's short for her age. She's also known for holding grudges against older girls who outshine her or take attention away from her. Besides that, Gemini is very caring to her friends and to her grandfather. Gemini is a bit frightened by people who look intimidating although she's working on confronting them and will fight if needed. Appearance Gemini is an orange-ish colored jaguar who also has the typical black pattern. In ''Truth Against the Deadly Sins, ''she has a small band and shoulder length hair. Her eye color is jade green and she has a white muzzle. Gemini wears a choker necklace, a armband given to her by her late mother, a black tube top, a purple sash, brown pants, and silly red shoes. In ''6 Days, ''where she's now 15, Gemini has longer hair and a longer bang which has a red highlights. She continues to have her choker necklace and armband. New to her attire is a purple jacket, a black shirt that doesn't cover part of her midriff, brown pants, red shoes with blue rings and yellow soles, and lastly she has a small bag which contains a small knife. Powers and Abilities Gemini has the ability to control and generate wind to aid her in battle. She can create gusts of winds and breezes just to help her practice. Although in a fight, she can create powerful gusts of wind and use it to pick up foes. She can also create tornadoes, cyclones, hurricanes, and other weather phenomenon involving wind though she hasn't mastered those techniques. Lastly, she can create a dust storm if there's enough dust around her. Trivia * Gemini's birthday is the same as mine. * She started out by having two different personalities, however, this has been scrapped as I don't like that idea anymore. * Her design was heavily inspired by Relm Arrowny. * Despite being named Gemini, she's actually a Taurus. * I'll get to this eventually... Quotes "Listen pal, you messed up so obviously I gotta put you in your place." "Call me short again and I'll tear out your eyes!" "Shut up already!!!" "Allow me to blow you away! Get it? Ugh, even I'm ashamed of that one." Gallery Category:Females Category:Jaguars Category:Elemental Abilities